Work vehicles often comprise multiple joints where a bearing is used to permit relative movement across the joint. These bearings can require a lubricant to be applied regularly in order for the bearing to achieve its desired performance or life. A person may regularly lubricate these bearings in order to keep the bearings properly lubricated, for example at scheduled intervals.
Work vehicles may be equipped with automatic lubrication systems which regularly lubricate multiple bearings, with the goal of reducing the manual effort required for proper lubrication maintenance. These automatic lubrication systems may lubricate the bearings at predetermined time intervals during the operation of the work vehicle, or based on a sensed flow or pressure of the lubricant supplied.